The Book Shoppe
by WithDemonWings
Summary: One afternoon, Remus runs into a delicious smelling young man. That same time, Spencer Reid meets his very first werewolf. Eventual smut.


_This one is for mrscakeakajane who wanted some Remus/Reid action and for myself who wanted virgin!Reid bottoming from the top... if that made scene... and ObsureEnough, who planted the top!Reid seed... _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Book Shoppe<strong>

Remus Lupin wasn't paying any attention when he walked into the young man that was browsing the psychology books, causing them both to drop their armload of books.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention,' Remus blurted as he immediately bent to sort through their books, after he'd shaken off that mild jolt he'd gotten with the brief contact.

'It's fine, I wasn't either,' the younger man offered, he seemed to be about Harry's age and as his scent, Irish Springs soap, musty books and _innocence_, enveloped Remus, he suddenly had to have this man.

'Yeah, because you have to be aware of where you're going when you're standing still,' he blurted, before blushing; he hadn't meant to be so harsh.

The young man laughed, 'I guess not, I'm just used to being the one not paying attention,' he offered with a shrug.

'That's quite the assortment of books,' Remus commented as they both stood with their piles of books. He had noticed that the other man had had a variety of books in his pile; a thick fantasy from the teen section, several books from true crimes and psychology and a couple from the homoerotic section.

'I read a lot,' he admitted, unsuccessfully trying to tuck his too short hair behind his ear. Then in a sudden surge of determination, he stuck his hand out, carefully clutching at the books tightly, 'I'm Spencer.'

Remus gave a friendly grin, 'Remus,' he offered, taking the offered hand. A surge of what Remus could only describe as magical shot through his arm when he took Spencer's hand. The pair stood in awed silence as they got lost in the other's eyes.

A customer jostled them apart, and gave them a dirty look as she walked away.

'I, uh, finish in about when I shelve these books, do you want to get some coffee, or food, or lube, or something?' Remus asked, blushing as he realized what he'd blurted.

'I, uh, I probably... Yes, I would,' Spencer replied, suddenly decisive. He'd been thrown by the lube comment but when he took a moment to think about it, he realized he wanted it. He wanted this man.

Remus beamed, 'Great, I'll meet you at the front cash in about 20 minutes?'

Spencer nodded, and Remus hurried off to finish shelving the books and to call Harry and Severus. He didn't think they'd mind looking after Teddy; they'd been trying to get Remus to date, so they better not mind.

Eighteen minutes later Remus was making his way to the front cash, he'd changed out of his uniform, and had fixed himself up a bit. He found Spencer sitting in one of the benches by the magazines, flipping through one of his purchases.

'Not that I'm complaining, but how come the one with the pink hair gave me such a huge discount?' Spencer asked, as he stowed his book into his bag.

Two of the cashiers, one with vibrant pink hair and the other with dark purplish red hair, were giggling together as the third cashier, an exasperated man about their age, helped someone. The two girls waved, and the pink haired one called out, 'have a good time Boss!'

Remus groaned, 'because I own the store and the pair of them fancy themselves to be irritating matchmakers.'

'You own this?'

'I came into a rather large inheritance a little while ago, and one of the conditions was that I open a bookstore.'

'That's a rather odd condition,' Spencer replied, getting over his shock.

'Sirius was an odd bloke,' Remus offered.

The pair headed out into the street, one following the other, 'this is probably inappropriate to ask, but were you and he...?' he trailed off, not wanting to really thing of Remus with another man.

'Oh, no!' Remus denied vehemently, 'No. He was like a brother to me. I mean I know a few blokes that are, but I wasn't into that kind of thing.'

Spencer's brow furrowed in confusion, and didn't Remus think that was adorable, 'I don't get it.'

Remus' low chuckle went straight to Spencer's already half hard cock, 'My son has some friends, identical twins, which are more than satisfied with each other.' Remus explained.

'Son?' Spencer blurted, stopping in his tracks, looking a little hurt.

'I'm not married,' Remus hastily explained. 'Harry, my oldest, is sort of adopted. He's the one with the twins. Teddy is my youngest, his mother died several years ago. We never should've married, but it was during a war and we got really drunk one night and she ended up pregnant.'

'A war?' Spencer echoed.

Remus sighed; this was so not going the way he wanted it to.

'Are you a wizard?'

Remus gaped at Spencer for a full minute, 'why don't we go to my apartment, I can explain it all there.'

Spencer nodded and Remus pulled him into an alley, 'hold on tight and close your eyes,' he warned, before apparating them away.

When they landed, Spencer's knees gave out and he vomited on the carpet. Remus cleaned it up with a flick of his wand he'd pulled from his sleeve.

When Spencer was settled with a cup of tea and some toast, he watched a fidgeting Remus.

'Apparating doesn't really agree with many people the first time,' Remus stated, awkwardly.

'Is that what that was?' Spencer asked, still slightly dazed.

Remus winced, 'I'm sorry, I should've warned you or something, but I was afraid if you had time to think you would just leave and I couldn't, I sound incredibly needed, but you calm something in me and I shouldn't be... You can leave, if you want to.'

Spencer considered it, but he liked Remus, there was something about the older man that had him wanting more, he considered his options and the pictures on the mantle of the fake fireplace caught his eye. With his mug of tea, he stood to examine them.

He picked one up that was of Remus, and who he guessed was Harry and Teddy, with a severe looking man that reminded Spencer of his boss, Hotch.

'Is this Harry and Teddy?' he asked, picking the dark framed photo up.

Remus moved to stand with Spencer, 'And that's Severus, Harry's lover.'

Spencer gaped at the photo as it suddenly moved; Severus was scowling at his younger lover as he tickled the giggling Teddy. The picture Remus only laughed at them.

'How did you know I was a wizard?'

Spencer hesitated, 'I work for the BAU at the FBI, I'm a profiler, and my boss asked me to look at a case. It involved a werewolf, who slaughtered young children.'

'Fenrir Greyback.'

Spencer stared at Remus in surprise, 'you know him?'

'He was my Alpha,' he said softly. 'I was turned when I was about 5. My parents kept me, knowing that I was still me; I just had a problem three days of the month. I understand if you want to leave.'

'I know that not all werewolves are like Greyback. You love your sons, and you miss your friends. You've worked hard to get where you are and you don't want people to judge you simply because you're a werewolf.'

'Spencer-'

'You're a caring man, who only wants what's best for his family but wants to share his life with someone. You want what Harry and Severus have.'

Remus hadn't realized how close Spencer was until he looked up into his brown eyes.

Neither would ever be really sure who had moved first but suddenly Remus was pushing Spencer to the couch and Spencer was trying to pull off Remus' clothing.

'I've never done this before,' Spencer panted.

'It's okay,' Remus soothed, rubbing Spencer's back.

'We can take this as slow as you want,' Remus offered, slowly unbuttoning Spencer's shirt and kissing the pale flesh he exposed.

'I want to do this, I just wanted to let you kno-oh god!' he blurted as Remus engulfed the head of Spencer's cock.

He sucked on the engorged flesh as he prepared himself.

Before Spencer could reach his peak, which Remus had been staving off, Remus crawled back up Spencer's body, kissing his way slowly up that defined chest.

He straddled Spencer, and the younger man idly wondered where Remus' pants had gone.

'Remy!' He moaned as the older man sank down onto Spencer's cock.

'Spence,' Remus moaned, letting himself adjust to having something inside him. It had been so long.

Spencer had a tight grip on Remus' hips and he had to run through the periodic table to keep himself from coming immediately.

'Oh sweet Merlin, you feel so good!'

'Nygh!' Spencer bucked up into the tight heat that had engulfed his cock.

The pair didn't last long as Remus rocked on Spencer's lap and soon enough as Remus coated them in cum, Spencer came so hard he saw stars, filling Remus' arse.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they caught their breath. Remus buried in Spencer's neck as the younger man had his head thrown back.

'Remus?' Spencer started tentatively.

Remus made a humming noise as he nipped and sucked at Spencer's neck.

'Do you think, that next time, you could...? I mean, that I could... that you could top?'

Remus chuckled, the vibrations going to Spencer's half hard cock, 'anything you want Spence.'

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love and also, if you have an uncommon pairing, feel free to make a request... it might be a short, smutty one shot but those are the best kind. Right?<em>


End file.
